Another day in the UES
by RobhugMollyhug27
Summary: Jenny/Nate fic. Nate saves Jenny again sorry i cant do summaries!
1. Knight in shining armour

**This is my first fanfic! so don't be mean please! i will add more chapters soon, i hope you all enjoy it, im a big Jenny and Nate fan! Enjoy! xxx**

Another day in the UES, another gala. No one knew what it was even for, they all just knew to dress to impress and have a good time. Jenny slipped on her revealing midnight blue Emilio Pucci dress (the one sienna miller wore for the Met Gala), she didn't usually wear anything with such a plunging neckline but she was trying to impress a certain boy, Nate Archibald to be exact. She knew that he and Serena had just broke up but still she had always loved him and now was her chance before he started dating another girl who takes him for granted.

As Jenny arrived through the door with Chuck and Blair, who wanted Jenny and Nate to be a couple, all eyes flashed on to Jenny. She could tell they were all looking at her and she loved it, but there was one person she wanted to be looking at her more than others.

The night went slow and Nate passed by a few times smiling but no real interaction.

"Jenny, can I um speak to you in private?" It was Damien her ex.

"Uhh yeh, sure." Smiled jenny still scanning the room for Nate.

They walked slowly into the empty coat room, sitting on a small couch hidden by coats. Damien was admiring Jenny's body, his eyes slowly drifting up and down, and mouth wide open. It corrected himself then looked Jenny in the eye.

"You look beautiful Jen; I think we should think about us, getting back together" Damien had a devious smile on his face as he squeezed her leg hard rubbing it.

With a weak smile and eyes darting down to her leg she looked at Damien uncomfortably and replied "Damien no. We're over and I hope we can be friends but I don't want to go there".

His expression didn't change he just stared at her almost fully bared chest, tracing a finger along the outline of her dress, making Jenny uncomfortable.

"Damien stop!" she ordered.

Of course he didn't take any notice and carried on, becoming more powerful.

He pushed Jenny down and got on top of her, she struggled but he didn't take any notice he just kept touching her and kissing her chest.

"Don't struggle Jenny!" He shouted with anger in his voice.

Tears streamed down her face like raindrops on a window, she tried to struggle but it was no use he had her hands pinned down by her face, there was nothing she could do.

"Please stop! Please! Damien!" Jenny screamed.

Before she could even think Damien was being thrown on the floor and repeatedly punched hard. She scrambled to her feet, her eyes widened as she realised it was Nate who rescued her. She raced over to Nate stopping his punching and embraced him hard never wanting to let go. He hugged back with equal warmth. He quickly forgot about Damien and just rushed Jenny into a cab.

In the cab Jenny smiled to herself when Nate told the driver his apartment. He put his arm around her tight as she rested her head on this chest.

"Nate, how did you know what was happening to me?" Jenny quietly asked staring deep into his eyes.

"Well I saw you leaving the hall with Damien, and you didn't come back. I've never trusted that guy i just thought maybe I should go find you. Then i heard screaming and saw him on top of you." Nate said in a serious voice tightening his grip on Jenny.

"Thanks, i don't want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't of shown up".

They got out the cab and headed up to Nate's apartment, not once did he loosen his grip around Jenny's waist. Once they got inside Jenny sat on the couch gripping her knees, with her head resting on them, she was thinking about everything that had just happened.

"Hey Jen, it's all ok now, your safe and no one needs to know what happened. Come on go get changed you can put one of my tops on or something. Just tell your dad you're staying at friends ok?" Said Nate as he pulled her onto his knee.

"Yeh thanks. I really do appreciate what you did Nate, i can always count on you. Thanks for letting me stay tonight." With that Jenny got up and walked into Nate's room picking out a Rolling Stones top. She began to slip her dress off letting it drop to the floor, and letting everything that happened that night drop with it. Nate glanced around the room out the corner of his eye he could see Jenny changing. He knew he shouldn't look but he couldn't look away, she defiantly wasn't little J anymore. He had always cared for Jenny yet thought she was too young but seeing her this way made him realise how wrong he was. He quickly turned away as Jenny turned around, the top looked better on her, barley covering her legs that didn't seem to end. She smiled to herself as she saw Nate looking.

As she walked in Nate smiled saying "nice top, your into the revealing stuff tonight aren't you!" He laughed, because really he didn't mind one bit, he just didn't like other people looking at her.

"Oh um yeh I know, I think I'll leave the revealing dresses to Serena next time she pulls them off without getting attacked!" She smiled.

"At what point did I say you don't pull revealing off?"

Jenny blushed not knowing what to say "you don't have to be nice I looked silly".

"Are you kidding Jenny you looked unbelievable!" Nate almost shouted, Jenny just giggled. "So what made you put on something like that if you didn't think you looked good?"

"Oh well stupid really trying to impress someone i guess" she wanted to just pull him into a kiss, and scream at him that she was trying to impress him.

"And who may i ask"

"Ummm... well... its...YOU!" her eyes darted to the floor was he going to kick her out there and then, why did she have to tell him like he would ever feel the same.


	2. Feel the same

Jenny didn't look up to Nate's face she just sat there eyes glued onto the floor. What was he going to say? Was he going to say anything?

Nate laughed. "Me? Why would you want to impress me? And by the way you definitely succeeded in that dress I couldn't keep my eyes of you!" Laughed Nate, and then wondering why he had just told her he couldn't stop staring.

"Oh well, I kind of like you... I kinda always have. Like more than a friend." Jenny breathed in heavily, why couldn't she just shut up?

Nate smiled."I'm happy to hear that because I kinda like you a lot. That's one of the main reasons me and Serena broke up, you."

"Me? Oh god why me? I didn't do anything! I feel awful now Nate!" Her eyes filled with worry.

"No, it wasn't your fault, just Serena thought I was spending more time with you than her, you were all I could talk about and think about. She told me I was an idiot that you were too young, that it would never work out. She didn't want me to hurt you more than anything though. That's when I think she had enough and slept with your brother. I didnt even feel hurt when she did that in a way I felt relived. And I think we all knew her and Dan were meant to be." He stared deep into Jenny's eyes.

Jenny was blown away by what he said, he felt the same, and he always had. With that Jenny firmly pressed her lips to Nate's, it felt so right; they just locked together like a perfect match.

Nate lifted Jenny up, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, the kiss felt never ending. Her hands drifted up his shirt feeling every muscle then slowly removing his top. Nate's fingers were gliding up and down her body, gripping her hips, her waist everywhere until he finally ripped the top off to reveal nothing but a red silk bra and matching knickers. He walked clutching Jenny into his room laying her on the bed and slowly crawling on top of her. Their lips barley parted. Jenny knew what was coming next, she never felt more confident about something like this before in her whole life. She just wanted Nate.

The next morning Jenny woke up with one leg wrapped around Nate's hip and her head resting on his chest. He was already awake, playing with her hair and letting his fingers smooth up and down her arm.

"Good morning" Jenny said with a smile spread across her face, giving Nate a kiss. He smiled her favourite smile and kissed her again. After a few minutes of kisses and cuddles Jenny lifted the covers and put Nate's Rolling Stones top back on while Nate redressed himself as well.

"Nate I think I should be going now." Jenny said with her bottom lip sticking out like an upset 5 year old.

"Do you have to? We could just stay here and go back to bed if you want." He smiled that irresistible smile.

"You know that I would more than love too but I should go home, see my dad. But before I go I was wondering about last night..." her tone changed suddenly more serious.

Nate interrupted. "Well I was thinking we can keep hanging out like we always do but in our way now. Believe me Jenny I don't want anything more than to go out and tell everyone that your my girlfriend, but I think we should could in under wraps for now, you know ease people into it. Maybe we could drop hints without telling them maybe."

A smile rose on Jenny's face, he called her his girlfriend. She liked the idea of being his girlfriend and of not telling everyone about them straight away, but she did want to tell chuck and Blair they had always been so supportive of Jenny.

"Ok well I like that idea, but I want to tell Chuck and Blair." Her smile still as big as before.

"Yeah sure, but just them for know." He smiled back at Jenny as she threw her arms around his neck kissing him with more passion than she had before.


	3. This cant be happening

A few weeks passed and Jenny and Nate's secret relationship was going better than ever. They would sneak kisses whenever someone left the room or hold hands under the table, they hated being apart. Neither of them had ever felt happier than now, they just completed each other.

With the relationship going strong Jenny and Blair grew closer, bonding over Chuck and Nate, they regularly saw each other, meeting for lunch and just hanging out.

Jenny walked into Blair's apartment out of breath, she had run from the apartment she and her family shared with Lily and her family. As she got in the apartment she saw Blair and raced over to the table where she was sorting out her wedding plans.

"Blair! I'm late!" she almost screamed it.

"What? Oh, oh god I understand, but who cares I mean I thought you were still a virgin." Blair stated in her voice that meant she was never wrong. Ever.

"Well Blair, that's the thing I'm not a virgin Blair, and i should have been on last week. I'm scared Blair." Jenny began to tear up as Blair came over and squeezed her tight.

"It's ok, you should have told me, believe me I've have a pregnancy scare before, I'll send Dorota to go get a test. It's going to be ok, i promise. Have you spoke to Nate yet? Well assuming it is Nate." Her voice was comforting; she really cared about Jenny and would never want to see her upset.

"No I haven't told him yet, I don't want to worry him for nothing you know." She began to feel better after what Blair has just said.

Half an hour later Dorota returned with the test, Jenny and Blair waited for the result, tucking into Ben and jerry's and hot chocolate as they waited.

"Ok, 20 seconds" Blair stated.

"And... Ready. You wanna look or should i?" Blair smiled.

"I'll do it." Jenny's face was stricken with worry.

As she looked at the test Jenny's face fell and tears filled her eyes, the test dropped to the floor, along with Jenny.

Blair knew straight away the result of the test, she crashed to the floor to comfort Jenny, and she felt so sure she wasn't pregnant.

It took Jenny 20 minutes of crying and nonstop comforting from Blair until she could begin to speak.

"What do I do? What do I do Blair I'm 17 I can't have a baby but the thought of an abortion just seems so wrong." The tears didn't stop.

"Well Jenny really, I think you should speak to Nate, it's his baby too and any decision you make should be made together, you know no matter what happens no matter how angry your dad gets or how much Dan wants to kill Nate it will all be ok in the end because you have me and Chuck and everyone else around you that just love you more than the world Jenny. You're so lucky to have the people you have, even when something like this happens they will all still stand by you and love you, no matter what." A smile grew on Blair's face as she brushed away any tears.

"God Blair how do you always know what to say?" she cracked a slight smile while saying so.

"Well you can stay here tonight if you want and maybe get round to ate in the morning." Blair just wanted to be there for Jenny as much as she needed.

"You know, actually I'm going to go and tell him now, he deserves to know, even if that means he hates me or never wants to see me again." Jenny's voice grew serious again, she got up fixing her makeup and gave r another tight squeeze. "I guess ill text you once it's over! Thanks Blair, you're an amazing friend." She smiled as she walked out the door.

Jenny's mind was racing on her way to Nate's, she had text him saying she was coming over, saying she needed to talk, she had no idea how he was going to react.

"Hey Jen, what did you want to talk about" Nates smile was as wide as ever, kissing her passionately.

"Yeh umm Nate what I'm about to tell your really wont expect and I don't know how you're going to react but i have to tell you..."

Before she could finish Nate interrupted and kissed her, his eye were filled with worry. "Jenny, I love you!"

Just like that he told Jenny he loved her, not how she expected but she was so happy to hear it, she just wished she didn't have to tell him what was coming; she wanted to just love him back without any worries. But that wasn't possible.

"I'm pregnant" she stated.

Nates face fell, like he had just been shot, his mouth hung open like he was trying desperately for words to come out.

"Did you just say you're pregnant?" he spoke as though he was gasping for air.

"Yes." Jenny couldn't bear to look at him; she just knew he was going to freak out.

"Jenny" he let out a sigh, "how could this have happened?"

She finally looked him in the eye she had a slight anger in her voice from such a stupid question. "How do you think this happened Nate? That first night we got together!"

"I don't really know what to say I mean, is it mine?" he looked worried.

"No its Chucks!" the sarcasm in her voice was obvious.

"What?" Nates face filled with anger.

"Nate I'm being sarcastic of course it's yours!" she couldn't help but let out a little smile because of his stupidity. He smiled back just at the sight of jenny.

"We will get through this you know, and I don't know what you think and I'm sure the choice really is yours but I don't think an abortion is the way to go at all." His eyes were glued to jenny's.

"I was thinking the exact same thing, it just wouldn't be right, but I don't want a baby Nate I'm not ready." She held his hand, she felt better just from his touch.

"Well there are a lot of options, we don't really need to think about it right now, so are we keeping our baby?"

That's when he said it, our baby, that's when it all became real for Jenny. It was their baby, and the thought of giving up hers and Nates baby was unthinkable. Not that she wanted to be a mom but at the same time she couldn't imagine leaving this baby that her and Nate could love and be there for through anything. She couldn't think of anyone better than Nate to be going through this with.

"Were keeping it. No matter what anyone says it's our baby, I'm not saying what's happened is right, but it happened and we can't change that and I love you too Nate." A smile grew wide across her face "But I have no idea how I'm going to tell my dad were dating let alone I'm having your baby, he going to freak out! But I suppose it's something he is going to have to learn to live with, literally" her tone was light she didn't want to make the situation any worse.

"Well we need to tell him were dating first" his hands were now around his waist, it always made him smile.

"We should go now, and you're so coming with me! I've had too much to deal with today without my dad freaking out as well, I need you there!" her hands were clutching his neck; her eyes didn't part from his.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" he said in-between kisses.


End file.
